Airports: Dulles International
by Emaelin
Summary: AU one-shot, first in a series. Auggie's a normal Army soldier and Annie's a travel journalist. When she sees him by chance at Dulles, sparks fly.
1. Dulles

**DISCLAIMER: **Despite how much I would _like_ to own Covert Affairs and how cool it would be to do so, I most definitely do not own it. Meh.

* * *

><p>Washington D.C., United States of America<p>

The first time she saw him, it was a complete coincidence. After all, there was no way she could have planned to fly out of Dulles on the same day a whole platoon – or troop, or whatever you were supposed to call it – of soldiers was shipping out.

Annie noticed them the second she walked through the sliding glass doors, towing her suitcase behind her. It was kind of hard not to look at them, actually. A group of what had to be nearly fifty soldiers, in uniform, lounging around the check-in area. They all had rather large desert-camo-colored backpacks and most of the soldiers were sitting on or leaning against them as they presumably waited to check-in for their flight.

Annie started as someone bumped into her from behind, realizing she'd been standing stock still in the middle of Dulles International Airport staring at a group of soldiers. She shook her head, as if to get her focus back, and walked up to the check-in desk. An overly perky clerk helped Annie check her one piece of luggage and printed out her two boarding passes. Annie checked them over, and smiled as it finally sank in. Today she was flying from D.C. to London, England, and then from London to Edinburgh, Scotland. She was finally going to the British Isles. Thanking the perky desk clerk for her help, Annie picked up the small backpack that doubled as her carry-on item and walked away from the check-in area towards the security checkpoint.

As Annie neared the checkpoint, she reached into her purse for her passport, knowing that if she got it out now it would be faster than searching through everything once she got to the head of the line. Finally finding it hiding in the depths of her 'monster bag', Annie glanced up again to make sure she wasn't about to run into anyone and promptly pulled up short at the sight that greeted her.

It was a few of the soldiers she'd seen earlier, standing in a small group, joking around with each other. One in particular drew her eye, however. He was no extraordinary specimen of perfect beauty, but he was handsome and Annie could tell through his uniform that he was endowed with a well-built set of muscles to boot. Top it all off with those entrancing chocolate brown eyes and hair of the same color that was long enough to curl over and around his ears, and you had one hell of an attractive man.

As Annie continued staring, the man laughed at something one of his buddies said and his smile seemed to light up the whole room along with revealing a playful sparkle in his eye. He happened to glance in Annie's direction and she gasped, eyes widening. The laughter slowly died from the soldier's face, replaced with an unreadable expression as he returned Annie's stare. The two just stood there for, well, Annie didn't know how long, it could have been seconds or even hours.

Then the spell was broken as one of the other soldiers tapped his arm, getting his attention and breaking his eye contact with Annie. She watched him for a few seconds more, drinking in his image to commit to memory, before coming to the conclusion that she had indeed been staring at a random person in the airport and was therefore probably going crazy. She tried to shake off the encounter, failed miserably, and continued on to security, determined not to let this one thing ruin her trip to Britain. And anyway, it wasn't like she would ever see that particular soldier again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey, everybody. I'm back! Sort of. This idea's been eating away at me for a couple months now, I just never had the time to sit down and write it out. I think it turned out well, but please please please let me know what you think. I never know how a story's going to go over with other people. And before you ask, YES I definitely have a sequel in mind. Several actually. I just don't know when I'm going to be able to write them, as school is starting again in three days and I still have to finish reading three books before then. Procrastinating? I think yes! So, yeah. Sequels in the works (hopefully written soon), and please let me know what you guys think! :) Also, I've stolen the idea of AU Annie as a travel journalist from hypnoticeyes' story "How do you translate geek?" and the idea of a large purse being called 'the monster bag' from my good friend Dakota.


	2. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I've been meaning to add this Author's Note for some time now, but I never had the chance to get around to it. Believe it or not, I have actually begun the sequel to this one-shot! The first half of it is posted on this site, under the name "Airports: Minneapolis Saint Paul International." I say first half because it will be a two-shot, I just haven't gotten around to writing the second half quite yet. Bad author, I know. However, it is now my Christmas break, so I should be able to slam it out pretty soon. After I finish my Calculus homework. So, I have posted this as a second chapter to Dulles, just in case those of you who have this on alert haven't yet heard about or read the second installment. Hope you enjoy it! And if you've already read it, why don't you go read it again and leave me a lovely review? *wink wink*


End file.
